A GUI is a type of interface that allows users to interact with computers and other electronic devices using visual indicators as opposed to typing in text commands. A typical GUI generally involves the use of a cursor controlled by an interface control (e.g., a mouse or touchpad) where the cursor is used to select a graphical or text based icon to execute a command. The icons are typically organized in a menu that appears on a display screen of the electronic device.
One example of a commonly used GUI is a right-click menu. A right-click menu is a cursor-based drop down menu that appears on the display screen of a computer when the right mouse button is pressed. Right-click menus are traditionally contextual in nature. Thus, the content of the right-click menus typically change depending on the cursor's location on the display screen or the application that is currently running on the computer.
For example, FIGS. 1A-1G illustrate examples of conventional right-click menus. FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate examples of the right-click menus that appears when opened in a Windows OS desktop and a Mac OS desktop respectively. FIGS. 1C-1E illustrate the typical right-click menus that appear when invoked within Microsoft Word, Microsoft PowerPoint and. Microsoft Excel respectively. FIGS. 1F-1G illustrate the typical right-click menus that appear when invoked within a FireFox Browser and a Microsoft Internet Explorer Browser respectively. As is evident from these examples, the right click menu's content changes depending on the particular application being used.
While context specific right-click menus provide users with quick access to simple commands related to the specific application being used, they are not well suited for managing the computing environment as a whole. For this reason, despite the ease with which they can be accessed, right-click menus tend to be used sparingly by users.
Further, end-users need a single, unified, persistent user interface to reduce the number of steps required to be productive and manage their computing environment. Users often are required to manage multiple applications and event notifications during any computing session. The steps and actions required by users to manage the present environment are arduous, problematic, and without centralization and convenience. For example, to launch an email application, a user must either select the application from the Start Menu, desktop icon, and/or tool tray, or open a browser and navigate to a log-in page to authenticate a web-based service to begin a session. Additionally, end-users have to manage several applications concurrently, as well as multiple dialogue boxes and notification types native to each application, during that session. This creates frustration and reduces productivity.